The existence of oncogenes has been known for some time. An oncogene may be broadly defined as a gene whose protein product, when present in certain host cells, can transform the cells to a cancerous phenotype. A proto-oncogene, on the other hand, may be broadly defined as a normal gene which can become "activated" to yield an oncogene. The first oncogenes discovered were the transforming genes of certain oncogenic viruses. Subsequently, it was discovered that oncogenes are also present in various eucaryotic cells. Included among these oncogenes is the oncogene designated as trk.
The trk locus was first identified in a human colon carcinoma where it became activated as an oncogene by a chromosomal rearrangement which fused its transmembrane and catalytic domains to a subset of sequences derived from a non-muscle tropomyosin gene. Martin-Zanca, D. et al., Nature 319, 743-748 (1986). Additional trk oncogenes carrying activating sequences other than tropomyosin have been generated during the course of gene transfer assays. Kozma et al., EMBO J. 9, 147-154 (1988); Oskam et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 9, 2964-2968 (1988). The trk proto-oncogene codes for a cell surface receptor with tyrosine protein kinase activity that is specifically expressed in the trigeminal and certain dorsal root ganglia.
A gene related to the trk proto-oncogene and designated trkB has recently been isolated from a mouse brain cDNA library. Klein, R. et al., EMBO J. 8, 3701-3709 (1989). The trkB proto-oncogene also codes for a cell surface receptor with tyrosine protein kinase activity. Mutated alleles (oncogenes) of both of these genes can trigger malignant transformation.
The present invention involves the discovery of a third gene related to the trk proto-oncogene, trkC.